


Dare by a Campfire

by Kaspbrak_king



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Camping, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspbrak_king/pseuds/Kaspbrak_king
Summary: It's drinking night.The Losers are 15 and they are playing truth or dare. Richie and Eddie are dared to exchange clothes and, while Richie had a growth spurt over the summer and looks like a proud giraffe, Eddie still looks like a 12 year old boy.Anyway, it's all fun and games for Richie until suddenly it's not.(Based off of kerua-karua's fanart of the losers)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 62





	Dare by a Campfire

The losers were going on a camping trip, after they all asked their parents. And Eddie begged his mother telling her he was 15 now and was old enough and responsible enough to spend one or two nights with his friends. 

She reluctanlty agreed but not without reminding him to take his medicine, his inhaler, and not to play in the water or stand too close to the fire. 

Eddie rolled his eyes his mother still treated him like he was a twelve year old boy. "I promise mom." He lied before going upstairs and packing his bag with clothes, towel, and toilet paper, he also packed a flashlight just in case. 

He slung his bag over his shoulder waving goodbye to his mom, not giving her a kiss. He was 15 now, kissing your mom stops at age 12. He stepped out of his house to see Bill in his pick up truck, at 16 you could get your permit Eddie remembered fondly. "G-get in eds." Bill said opening the passenger door. Eddie smiled sliding into the seat. 

He waved to his mother goodbye before Bill took off, the next stop was Richie's house. Bill stopped outside and honked the horn. Richie ran out "I'm coming! Keep your panties on!" Richie yelled rushing out with a big overstuffed backpack dragging behind him. He walked up to the side of the passenger door opening it. "Scoot over eds." Richie said looking at him.

Eddie crossed his arms, "No way rich, your not gonna fit, now get in the back." Eddie said not in the mood for Richie's antics. Bill nodded. "G-Get in the back Richie, i-it's s-s-safer." Bill stuttered out. Richie frowned and reluctantly climbed into the back behind Eddie and Ben into the smallish seat. Or maybe it was small since Richie had grew.

Next they picked up Bev and Stanley. Mike and Ben had said they were going to drive them and meet them there. Richie poked Eddie's face from the backseat, "So eds, how did you get Mrs. K to let you come with us?" Richie asked. Eddie frowned swatting Richie's hand. "Knock it off Rich, and I just asked her." Eddie said with a shrug. And Richie dropped it, pulling out his phone and plugging his earbuds in. He put them in his ears and closed his eyes. 

His eyes widened to the loud sound of Bill honking. "W-We're here Rich!" Bill shouted and Richie groaned rubbing his temples. "Okay I get it, I'm awake you dick." Bill laughed getting out, holding his hand out for Bev to take so she could get out of the high truck. She took it and jumped down, 

"Thanks Bill." She said with a grin. Bill blushed "Y-Your Welcome Bev." Stan jumped down stumbling a little and Bill caught him. "W-Whoa c-c-careful Stanley." Bill said looking at Stan, holding him around his waist. Stan blushed looking at Bill. "Thanks for catching me Bill." "Y-y-yeah sure thing." Richie got out after Stan his long legs easily reaching the ground. 

"Hey uh rich?" He heard above him, he looked up to see Eddie in a yellow shirt and those damn red shorts. He blushed mentally kicking himself. "Yeah eds?" Richie asked. "Well, uhm can you help me down?" He asked blushing a little. 

Richie nodded holding his hand out. "Sure thing Eddie." Eddie took Richie's hand and hopped out of Bill's truck. He landed on the ground, still holding Richie's hand his other hand on Richie's shoulder, steadying himself. "Thanks Rich!" He said with a grin.  
Richie blushed ,"Yeah Eds, no problem." Eddie blushed too and let go of Richie's hand. 

They walked to where Ben and Mike were setting up the tents. "N-N-Need a hand?" Bill asked grabbing a pole. Ben nodded, "Sure, thanks Bill." Bill nodded back helping them set up the tents. Eddie went up and asked I if they needed help but shook their heads saying they got it. Eddie shrugged and went up to Bev and Richie. 

"Hey guys wanna go for a swim?" Eddie asked pointing to the lake, it was 90 degrees in the middle of summer. Richie nodded ,"I'm down, marsh?" Richie asked. Bev nodded with a grin. "Hells yeah." She said pulling off her shirt and shorts. She was already wearing a one piece swimsuit. 

She ran over and hopped in the lake.  
"Last one in is a pussy!" She said laughing. Richie laughed. "Your gonna wanna eat your own words marsh!" Richie shouted pulling both his shirts off and pulling his pants down, along with kicking his shoes off. Leaving him in his boxer shorts. He pulled his socks off leaving them in his shoes. And jumped in splashing her. 

"Hey wait for me!" Eddie shouted as he scrambled out of his own clothes, first his yellow shirt and then his red shorts, leaving him in his tightie whities. He jumped in splashing Richie. Richie laughed, "I'll get you for that eds!" Richie shouted slashing Eddie back. Eddie laughed and swam over to Richie holding his shoulders and pushing him under the water. "Just like old times" he thought fondly. 

"Hey! You losers got in without us!" Mike shouted shuffling out of his clothes to jump into the water. Stan, Bill, and Ben followed they all splashed around laughing and fighting just like when they were kids. They played in the lake until it got dark and the air was colder.

Stan and Bill got out first going to set up the fire and start making dinner. Eddie soon followed he shivered getting out of the lake, grabbing the towel he had brought with him. Richie got out and shook like a dog, Eddie screamed smacking him and Richie just laughed grabbing Eddie's towel when he had finished toweling off. Eddie rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you just bring your own towel?" He asked confused. 

Richie shrugged, "I don't know I guess I just forgot." Eddie pulled his shirt and shorts back on, then his shoes. He walked over to to where the rest of the losers were crowded around the fire. Bill waved to him and passes him a beer. Eddie took it with a shrug and sat down. Richie soon followed grabbing a beer and plopping down on the log next to Eddie. Stan shivered mentioning he was cold and Bill took off his plaid flannel and draped it across his shoulders. Stan blushed putting it on thanking him. 

Bev had proposed that they all play,  
truth or dare, all the losers agreed. Richie Raised his hand, "Oooh I'll go first! Ask me bev!" Richie exclaimed excitedly. Bev laughed, "Alright Rich, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Richie said triumphantly.  
Bev tapped her chin thinking about it for a while until a spark flickered in her eyes.  
"I dare you and Eddie to switch clothes!" She said pointing at the two boys. 

Eddie's eyes widening and Richie laughed. "Your on Marsh!" Richie exclaimed grabbing Eddie by the arm and taking him off somewhere so they could swap clothes. They returned and Richie stood in Eddie's shirt and shorts proudly. "Your dare has been fulfilled." Richie said with a grin. And Eddie stood there awkwardly in Richie's clothes which were huge on him. 

The group erupted into laughter, Bill leaning on Stan feeling his side's hurt and Stan laughed into his hand. Bev laughed so hard tears springing from her eyes. Ben laughed hard and Mike facepalmed. Eddie shook his head and flapped his arm in the giant sleeve. "Your clothes are huge on me Rich." He said shuffling around and going to sit down on the log. They all laughed and talked and Bill told a ghost story and Richie jumped out from behind the bushes. Scaring everyone, Eddie punched him in the shoulder and Richie laughed. 

Eventually all of the other losers had went to bed, going into their tents. Leaving Richie and Eddie to talk by the fire. Eddie smiled looking up at the moon, his skin looked radiant in the pale moonlight. Richie glanced over at him blushing at how beautiful he was. How he looked under the moon. He rubbed his arm, still looking at him. The other hand gripped the can tightly. 

Eddie talked about how the moon was actually farther away and how it just looked close because of how close it was to the sun and. "Are you okay Rich?" Eddie asked turning towards Richie with a notable frown upon his face. Richie cracked a grin. "I'm great eds." Richie lied through his teeth. But Eddie knew him better than that. 

"No, c'mon talk to me Richie what's up?" He asked. Richie shook his head looking away from his best friend's lips, which were glistening with the beer he had been drinking. He stood up, "Nothing eds, it's nothing." Eddie sighed standing up and grabbing Richie by his shirt. "Rich- 

Richie turned around. "Alright! Fine! I was thinking about kissing you okay!?" Richie shouted at the small brunette. Richie gulped looking at Eddie's confused face. Eddie blushed looking away, "uhhh, why?"  
Eddie asked and he rubbed his arm confused. "Because I think your beautiful."  
Richie said quietly. And Eddie blushed again. "I'm not." He mumbled. 

Richie shook his head, hand going to hold Eddie's. "What!? Are you crazy! You are Eddie! Your the most beautiful boy in the whole world!" Richie shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth. And Eddie stifled a giggle before he full on laughed. And Richie laughed too tears in his eyes. When they finally stopped Richie noticed he was still holding on to Eddie's hand. "Oh, oh sorry." Richie said. 

Eddie squeezed his hand, "I don't hate it." He said and Richie blushed. "Then can i?" He asked and Eddie nodded. Richie went to sit Eddie back down on the log and he slowly leaned down holding his face in his hands and pressed his lips against Eddie's. Eddie blushed and ran his fingers through Richies hair, kissing him back. And they kissed a few more times, and they talked and they held hands. 

All because of a date that Beverly had dared them to do, once by the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic by me: 
> 
> Based off of kerua-karua's fanart of the losers
> 
> Tumblrs: @kaspbrak-king & @milk-free-life


End file.
